Gaming systems that utilize a user's hands to play a game typically track the user's hands and fingers. The user wears a glove or other device to play a game. However, some users do not want to wear gloves or attach devices to their hands every time they want to play the game. Moreover, these hand attached devices have hygiene issues when used repeatedly, over long time periods or shared between different users.
It is in this context that embodiments described in the present disclosure arise.